


Hortatory

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [647]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby tries to convince Tony to come to Thanksgiving.





	Hortatory

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/07/2001 for the word [hortatory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/07/hortatory).
> 
> hortatory  
> urging to some course of conduct or action;exhorting; encouraging: a hortatory speech.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #317 Giving Thanks.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hortatory

“You have to come Tony. It’s Thanksgiving!” Abby pouted.

“I don’t know, Abbs. I’m not the best person to be around at this time.” Tony murmured. Truthfully, he wasn’t feeling thankful for much. Ever since Gibbs had returned things had gotten worse. It was like everyone felt he wasn’t good enough, including Gibbs. 

“That’s not a good enough excuse Tony. It’s just more of a reason to come and be with family on Thanksgiving. In fact, all of you are invited. It’s at Gibbs’ house this year. You all must come. It will be great.” Abby’s hortatory explanation to encourage all of the team to come didn’t go over well with Tony, but he said nothing further.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
